The present invention is directed generally to wearable electronic devices generally, and in particular, to a wearable electronic device that interfaces with a transmitting device to cause the wearable electronic device to enable and/or disable a feature of a mode in which the wearable electronic device is operable, operate in a mode in which the wearable electronic device is operable and/or the change information that is displayable on a display of the wearable electronic device. Methodologies to carry out these objectives and functionality are also provided.
Wearable electronic devices that have features designed to assist a user to set the device, for example, are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,223,050; 6,751,164 and 7,167,417. However, such constructions are still believed to have deficiencies. As such, designers continue to look for ways to facilitate a user's interaction with wearable electronic devices.
It is believed that further advances to the state of the art are both desirable and achievable. In particular, it is desirable to provide users with an ability to more easily enable and/or disable a feature of a mode in which the wearable electronic device is operable, operate the wearable electronic device in a mode in which the wearable electronic device is operable and/or the change information that is displayable on a display of the wearable electronic device, as well as to provide methodologies to carry out the foregoing functionality.